1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus including transformers.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the major trends in the development of display apparatuses is to produce slimmer display apparatuses. Accordingly, liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices have a large share of sales in the display market since they are lighter, slimmer and more compact than other display apparatuses.
An LCD panel included in an LCD is not self-luminous, and thus the LCD requires a light unit that can supply light to the LCD panel. In addition, the LCD may include transformers for driving the light unit. The transformers may be mounted on a circuit board, such as a printed circuit board (“PCB”), and may be disposed behind the LCD. The LCD may further include a lower housing member which protects the LCD panel, the light unit, and the like and improves the assembling efficiency of the LCD.
The circuit board on which the transformers are mounted may be attached to the lower housing member. The lower housing member may include a conductive material such as iron, aluminum, or the like. Here, an eddy current may be generated in the lower housing member by the leakage fluxes of the transformers mounted on the circuit board which is attached to the lower housing member. The eddy current may degrade the quality of LCD devices, that is, may generate heat, increase power consumption, and cause noise.